My Turn
by LadyAzelas
Summary: When Esca becomes deathly ill, it's up to Marcus to travel back North to find the place Esca calls "The Heart of the Forest" in order to obtain the cure. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Turn**

**Author: LadyAzelas- Just call me Phisk.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Marcus/Esca**

**Summary: When Esca becomes deathly ill, it's up to Marcus to travel back North to find the place Esca calls "The Heart of the Forest" in order to obtain the cure. It becomes a race against time as Esca fights for his life that is slowly ebbing away. Can Marcus make it? Maybe maybe not, I'll let you the readers decide what happens to Esca.**

**A/N: 1. Yes this is a slash, if you don't like it don't read it.**

**2. I will let you the readers decide what happens to Esca, I feel as if the readers aren't really involved with the work and I would like to give you the option, but you MUST review in order to make that happen.**

**3. Popular vote is what decides it, and please people, no arguing or your votes will NOT count, I will delete the reviews and ban you from placing another vote. Please respect other peoples opinions. Thank you.**

**HAVE FUN! Oh and keep some tissues at your side.**

Marcus stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching as the Doctor treated Esca on the Briton male was breathing fast shallow breaths, coughing harshly, and a light sweat on his forehead and chest. Marcus felt a pang of worry in his heart as he saw his lover struggle to stay awake to take the medicine. His eyes traveled from the doctor to Marcus and gave a weak smile. Marcus knew that Esca was trying to stay strong for him, was trying to prove he wasn't weak, he was stubborn like that, but Marcus could see the pain and uncertainty in the Brigantes son's eyes.

The Doctor looked up from Esca and got up, he smiled at the younger man and walked to the door where Marcus stood. He motioned for the former centurion to follow him, Marcus looked at Esca motioning that he would return shortly and followed the other man until they were well out of range.

"How is he?" Marcus asked. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face gently, he looked at the larger man almost sadly, Marcus' heart turned colder than ice and dropped into his stomach. "Bad?" he asked.

"I'm going to be honest, I don't know what it is, I've never seen anything like this before, not in and Romans, which I know he's not." There was a pause, Marcus looked back into his Uncle's house, he could clearly see Esca being fussed over by his Uncle, who has grown to love the Briton as his own son, and Stephanos, who has grown to love Esca as a brother.

"Marcus," the doctor said after a moment, shaking Marcus from his thoughts. Marcus looked at him with hard eyes. "Esca's dying, slowly but surely, he will die," Marcus felt tears burn his eyes but didn't let them fall. It couldn't be happening, Esca was the strongest man he knew, there was no way he was going to let a simple illness drag him down. He looked at the doctor clearing his throat.

"And there's nothing you can do?" he asked. The doctor shook his head looking at the ground, Marcus bit the inside of his cheek to keep the sob from escaping his lips. "Thank you for coming, you can go," he said. The doctor nodded and bowed his head walking away. Marcus stood there silently with his thoughts taking a few deep breaths.

Once he was calm enough he walked back into the bedroom and looked at Esca lying weakly on the bed, hand on his stomach that was ever so slightly moving with every precious breath he took. Marcus closed the door to the room with a soft click and walked to the bed sitting down on the chair next to their bed, just staring down at his lover.

Marcus reached out to Esca stroking his hair gently, it was soaked with sweat from his fever that was still burning. Marcus reached over to the basin of cool water and took the cloth ringing it out before he gently dabbed at Esca's forehead with it. The young man winced and groaned softly, turning his head toward Marcus. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled weakly at him.

"Marcus," he croaked gently. Marcus hushed him gently and grabbed Esca's hand gently, it was clammy and cold in the former commander's grasp despite the fever. Marcus squeezed it gently and pressed his lips to it.

"Don't talk, Esca, save your strength," he murmured lovingly. Esca smiled, but it faltered as another coughing fit of many started. Marcus gently sat him up and rubbed his back gently. When it passed Marcus laid him down again keeping his head propped up as he put water to his lips. Esca drank slowly and sighed gratefully when he finished.

Marcus sighed and held Esca's hand tightly in both of his the cloth resting on Esca's forehead."The doctor said..there was nothing he could do," he started Esca looked at him with tired eyes. "He said that you were going to die," Marcus picked his head up and looked at his love with sad eyes. "I don't want to believe him Esca, you're going to be all right, I know you are," he said gently. Esca smiled and gave a quiet cough before shaking his head.

"Marcus...this illness I have, there is only one cure, but it lies deep in the center of the glens, the Heart of the Forest, even if you could find it the journey is too long, I would be long dead and gone before you got back," he said. Marcus looked down at him desperation and fear in his eyes.

"No," he said firmly. "I won't let that happen, I'll go tonight, and I'll keep riding until I find it," he said putting his hand to Esca's forehead stroking his hair back. Esca leaned into the touch his eyes closing again, it wasn't a minute later that he his hand fell limp in Marcus' grasp. The former centurion kissed his forehead gently holding Esca's hand tightly.

"Sleep now Esca, I'll be back in a few days with the cure, I promise," he said gently against his lovers skin. "I love you Esca," he muttered and reluctantly left their bedroom.

Marcus had finished packing as he set up his horse, his uncle was looking at him sadly from the entrance of the stables, Marcus looked at him from the corner of his eyes before he went back to brushing his horse.

"I have to do it Uncle," he said simply. The elder nodded and crossed his arms across his chest looking at his nephew. He saw the same determined look in his eyes as he has seen with his brother many times.

"Marcus...you shouldn't leave, I know you want to save Esca, but it just doesn't look like he's going to last any more than two weeks, and who knows how long it will take you to find this place, you don't even know where to start!" he said looking at his nephew pleadingly. Marcus sighed and lead his horse out petting him lightly.

"Yes I do, I'll start by going North, the tribes have to know where this place is, they have to know how to save Esca, he said it wasn't uncommon for them to get so sick, some where there's some tribe that knows how to help him," he said and got on his horse.

"You don't even know how to speak the language!" Uncle Aquila argued. Marcus smiled softly and looked at him.

"Yes, I do Uncle," he let a wider grin spread to his eyes. "Esca taught me, I'll be back soon, I need you and Stephanos to look after him, and keep him alive for as long as possible. Do anything in your power to make sure tha the doesn't give up on me," he said and kicked his horse to a gallop as he headed North, towards Hadrian's wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Turn**  
><strong>Author: LadyAzelas ( ) NimoehYuy ( ) Just call me Phisk. <strong>  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>  
><strong>AN: Please do not forget to review and vote for what happens to Esca! **  
><strong>Esca Lives: 1<strong>  
><strong>Esca Dies: 0<strong>

**KEEP THE VOTES COMING!**

Marcus looked up at the wall, it had only been three months since the last time that he had come through here, and last time Esca was at his side. He swallowed as his mind drifted to the Briton. Was he all right? Maybe he should turn back and make the best of his time with Esca. No, Marcus scolded himself. Esca was counting on him to get the cure, Marcus shook his head and kicked his horse into the gate. The Romans looked up from their posts as Marcus came up, one of them walked to Marcus' horse and regarded him silently for a moment before speaking.

"Where are you going Roman?" he asked firmly. Marcus stared at the gate then at the man with an equally hard stare.

"I have business up North, let me pass," he said. The Romans laughed quietly amongst themselves. Another man came up with a smug look.

"Did anyone tell you? This is the end of the world, out there, there's nothing but savages, I suggest you turn back while you still got a chance," he said with a smug smile. Marcus glared at him sharply.

"I know what's beyond that gate, I went through those woods, I saw what was there and nearly escaped with my life, so don't you dare try to tell me what's beyond those gates, because you really have no idea," he said. The men stopped smiling and for a moment looked slightly afraid of Marcus. "Now, open up the damn gate and let me pass," he ordered. The Romans nodded and opened the gate. Marcus nodded his head and trotted forward as the gates closed behind him.

He looked around the familiar terrain of the area, it was only months since he and Esca had come here. He trotted through the forest and his hand went to his neck, but he remembered his Eagle wasn't there. Instead it was a wolf that Esca had carved for him, Marcus touched it gently and kissed it. His memory going back to the day that Esca had given it to him, it was the day that they had become lovers as well.

_Marcus sat underneath one of the large trees on his uncles land, watching the life of the bugs and small animals that wandered the lands. He enjoyed quiet times like this, he really did. Even more so when his best friend was with him, but Esca had gone to town to aide his Uncle with some errands. Marcus looked up at the sky at the fading sun as he slowly turned the sky into hues of pink, purple, yellow, and orange. _

_Marcus sighed contently as he leaned back against the tree admiring the sight, he soon found himself becoming sleepy and closed his eyes slowly. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps approaching. He opened his eyes again looking at the direction of the sound and smiled when he saw Esca coming up casually. He had something in his hand, but Marcus couldn't see it. _

_The other male walked up to him and sat down, they sat there in companionable silence, just the two of them. It had only been a few weeks since Marcus and Esca had come back from the North, and they had already become so much closer than when they started. Marcus looked at Esca from the corner of his eyes. _

"_How was the market Esca?" he asked after a moment. Esca shrugged and leaned back against the tree. _

"_Busy, as usual, your uncle seemed content with looking around on his own, I just sat and guarded the carriage, carving," he said and looked at Marcus. "How was your day at home?" he asked with a small laugh. Marcus chuckled and shrugged. _

"_Uninteresting, I had missed your company, " he said looking at Esca affectionately, the younger man blinked and turned away blushing lightly thankful that the colors of the sun masked it. Marcus smiled lightly and moved a little closer to his friend until they were shoulder to shoulder. _

_They sat in silence together. It was comfortable if anything. The two of them sitting together, enjoying the others presence, the sound of a light breeze ruffling the leaves above them. They watched as some wild animals scurried about and started to feed. It was peaceful. _

_Marcus looked at Esca next to him and smiled lightly. He had his head back against the trunk of the tree and his eyes closed. If it wasn't for the twitch in his hand Marcus would've thought him asleep. His eyes lingered on Esca's face and traveled to his lips. Those thin yet soft looking lips. How many times had he imagined that he could press his lips against Esca's. How many nights had he fantasized the younger man in his bed, under him, moaning and crying out in pleasure. _

"_See something you like?" Esca asked without opening his eyes. It was in a teasing manner but Marcus took it seriously. Yes he did see something he liked, but it was far from his grasp. He cleared his throat and turned away. _

"_Just thinking," he said simply. Esca opened his eyes and sat up to look at his friend. His eyes crinkled into a calculating form and he stared at Marcus up and down taking note of his facial and body language. He sighed when he realized Marcus had that soldier mask on. Of all of his friends faces he could read this was not one of them. That face was only used when he really wanted to hide something. _

_Esca sighed and let it go. If Marcus didn't want to talk then he wasn't going too and not even Esca could get him to talk. He leaned back and pulled his carving out of his satchel. Marcus looked over and watched as Esca skillfully cut the wood. Looking at it closely enough he could see it was a wolf. Esca could see Marcus out of the corner of his eye and smiled. _

"_Where I came from, you would carve the animal of your tribe and give it to someone that you wanted to give yourself too, if they accepted it then that would start the courting process, if they rejected it, it wasn't meant to be." Marcus just continued to watch Esca's face. That small serene smile, the way his hands worked. _

"_Has anyone ever offered to you?" he asked suddenly. Esca paused and thought for a second before he shook his head._

"_No, I had offered one time but the one I wanted rejected it," he said sadly. Marcus frowned and looked at him with solemn eyes. When Esca had put the knife down to examine his work Marcus put his hand over the wolf. The two locked eyes. Esca could now read the man's eyes. They filled with longing and love as their hands touched. "Marcus," he whispered lightly. The former centurion leaned forward and pressed his lips to Esca's taking the wolf into his hand. _

_Esca kissed back gently allowing Marcus to take it. He wrapped his hands around Marcus' neck and rubbed the back of his head. How he had waited for this moment when he'd be able to tell Marcus how he felt. He held him closer and kissed him a little harder. _

_Marcus slid his tongue into Esca's mouth relishing the way that he tasted. It was just purely Esca. Esca pushed Marcus back onto the ground and hovered above him still kissing him heatedly. Marcus' strong arms made their way around his waist holding him close as their tongues intertwined. _

_When the need for oxygen became too great they pulled away from each other panting. Marcus looked up at Esca and brushed his hair back from his face. Their foreheads touched and their eyes locked. Finally, they both thought rubbing their foreheads together. _

"_I love you," they said at the same time. Esca pulled away with wide eyes while Marcus just smiled and laughed. He rolled them over as they rolled down the hill laughing like a couple of lovesick fools. Gods, that's just what they were, and they would never deny it. _

Marcus was brought out of his thoughts when his horse started to get antsy. Tucking the wolf back into his tunic he put his hand on the hilt of his sword pulling his horse to a stop. "Easy boy," he whispered and looked around letting his ears tune into his surroundings. There was a rustling in the bushes nearby, Marcus unsheathed his sword and looked at the direction. A fox came running out and across their path.

A laugh left his lips as he sheathed his sword again and rolled his eyes. "A fox...you're getting jumpy in your old age boy," Marcus said and pet the side of his horse. The animal just snorted and started to move forward. There was another rustle and before Marcus could do anything a net was over him and he was tackled off his horse. The animal panicked and ran in the opposite direction towards the gate.

Marcus struggled with the person on top of him and the net that was around him. When the man got off of him Marcus was met with the tip of a spear to his throat. He stopped all movement looking up at his captors. They had marks on their arms and wrists much like Esca's. They spoke amongst themselves quickly in a language that Marcus had only just started getting used to. He could make out only simple phrases from them.

"**..Birthmark...jaw.."**

"**Roman...why...here?" **They continued to talk amongst themselves, until Marcus spoke up in the only Gaelic he knew.

"**I'm a friend of a son of the Brigantes tribe!" **the talking stopped as they looked at their captive. Marcus swallowed hard as they looked amongst each other. Marcus opened his mouth to say more but a hit to the head and his world went black.


End file.
